História
Em 1998, a produtora Helena Harris, criadora da série infantil Bananas de Pijamas, criou o "Hi-5", quando seus dois filhos se livraram de "bananas". Junto com o co-produtor Posie Graeme-Evans, decidiu que o novo programa seria voltado para crianças de 2 a 8 anos de idade, onde se incluem as tendências educacionais, diversão, brincadeiras e música para se movimentar, atraindo a atenção das crianças. O Hi-5 tem como objetivo de entreter o público infantil com grandes variedades de estilos cognitivos e de aprendizagem. Os especialistas em desenvolvimento infantil de trabalho são os próprios escritores. Cada capítulo é construído em torno de um tema simples, como cores, música, animais ou números. Cada exposição é dividida em segmentos de ensinar o conceito de diferentes maneiras. A música é o método de soldagem de segmentos do programa em conjunto, também tem o objetivo de destacar os conceitos e temas de cada programa. As audições para os apresentadores australianos foram realizadas em junho de 1998 e o primeiro programa foi ao ar em 01 de janeiro de 1999. Prêmios Desde então, o show original australiano ganhou cinco prêmios ARIA de "Melhor Álbum Infantil" (em 2005), ganhou três títulos consecutivos em Australia Logie Awards (Prêmios da Austrália para o desempenho da televisão e o reconhecimento da produção) para o "Programa para crianças pré-escolares mais marcante", em 2005. No mesmo ano, ao contrário do original, a versão americana foi apenas indicada 3 vezes para o Emmy Awards. A primeira formação 300px|center O conceito muito elaborado começou com seus membros: Tim Harding, Charli Robinson, Kellie Hoggart, Kathleen de Leon Jones e Nathan Foley, e dois amigos chamados Jup Jup e Chatterbox (ou Tata). Estes cinco jovens australianos que empolgaram a meninada em 1999 com a primeira temporada, além de ter lançado "Jump and Jive With Hi-5". Em 2006, por motivo de gravidez, a filipina Kathleen de Leon Jones saiu e foi substituída por Sun Park (posteriormente com sobrenome Pezzimenti, após ser casada com Nathan Pezzimenti), primeira substituta na história do Hi-5. Mas já participou em três episódios em 2007 com sua filha Mikayla Jones, quando tinha apenas um ano, fruto dela com o músico Daniel Jones, da banda Savage Garden. Ainda em 2007, precisamente depois de alguns meses nas filmagens da 9ª temporada, Tim Harding sofreu um acidente de moto, anunciou a saída ao dar entrada ao Stevie Nicholson (que viria ser o novo veterano da banda nos próximos 6 anos). Ele estreou nos shows em 2007 e depois no último ano da primeira versão em 2008, já que isso aconteceu depois da temporada. 300px|right Em fevereiro de 2008 (antes da exibição da 10ª temporada), Charli Robinson também deixa o grupo por novas opções de carreira, até ser substituída pela então morena Casey Burgess. No final da turnê Playtime em novembro daquele ano, os membros originais Nathan Foley, Kelly Crawford também anunciaram que deixarão a série até em Dezembro, quando Sun Pezzimenti também deixou o grupo. Eles alegam que depois de 10 anos de estar no Hi-5, quer tentar novas oportunidades, isso levantaria boatos de que o Hi-5 acabaria. Mas no entanto (mesmo na "greve" após a saída de seus membros favoritos), ele diz que na realidade, o canal Nine Network queria mudar a imagem do grupo, com um elenco mais jovem e obvio que não quanto tanto como eles por estar 10 anos nas mesmas funções, alguns que viriam a passar três anos a menos até deixar o grupo ou trocar as funções. Pois por conta disso, o programa viria a continuar por mais cinco anos. Stevie e Casey, foram os que sobraram no grupo até a permanência dele e da Lauren Brant no início de 2013. Versão fora da Austrália A versão americana e as semelhanças 300px|center A adaptação teve seu projeto em 2002 para ser transmitido nos Estados Unidos em Fevereiro de 2003, a única razão foi a popularidade da série na Austrália, mesmo após deles ganharem o prêmio ARIA de melhor programa e grupo infantil, lançou a versão norte-americana da banda, com cinco membros: Shaun Taylor Corbett, Jennifer Korbee, Karla Mosley, Kimee Balmilero e Curtis Cregan que, depois de uma escolha exaustiva, acreditam-se que foram selecionados para representar raças e personalidades diferentes da população dos EUA, ao contrário da Austrália, que a maioria das raças predominantes no país são brancos e asiáticos. As filmagens foram feitas no mesmo set de filmagem da série original. Parte da equipe americana tiveram que fazer o novo grupo para o território americano. 200px|right 200px|right As semelhanças das duas versões eram maiores, mas com atitudes quase diferentes, eles começaram a usar os mesmos desenhos de roupas usadas pelos australianos da mesma época, enquanto os americanos usaram em "Five Senses", os australianos usaram em "Ready or Not", ou Vice-versa. O elenco americano fez turnê por todo os Estados Unidos, espalhando a este continente, a magia do Hi-5. Embora isso, eles cantaram, dançaram e se vestiam, assim como o mesmo conceito do grupo australiano destacando-se por seu talento e carisma particular, realizada em 2005 e 2006, foi indicado três vezes ao Emmy. No entanto, nesse mesmo ano, Karla Mosley e Shaun Taylor-Corbett deram seu último adeus, para dar entrada em seus novos projetos. Sendo substituído por dois americanos Yasmeen Sulieman e Sydney James (considerados os integrantes perdidos na história da franquia), seguiram turnê dos EUA, mas não renovou uma nova temporada no programa de TV de modo que, eventualmente, fez o grupo acabar em Setembro de 2007. A versão inglesa e a controvérsia das cores Em 2008, se expandiu o conceito até o Reino Unido onde foi criado um elenco para a versão deste país, para evitar ser comparada com o original australiana (como "erroneamente" fez com a versão americana), tentaram fazer um conceito com algumas mudanças, eles sempre usam a mesma cor de cada (imitando os Power Rangers???). Eles são: Cat Sandion (de amarelo), Chris Edgerley (de azul), Emma Nowell (de verde), Jenny Jones (de rosa) e Luke Roberts (de vermelho), outras mudanças foi a coreografia das oito melhores canções. Temporadas curtas Originalmente cada temporada (pelo menos, até a 13ª) na versão australiana possui 45 episódios mas a única diferença foi na 6ª temporada, produzida em 2002-03 com estreia em 2004 contendo apenas 30 episódios, curiosamente teria sido gravado durante a 4ª temporada. Um dos motivos é que o grupo da época tinha se concentrado muito nas turnês da época, quanto já tem sido feita a reformulação no cenário principal que viria na temporada seguinte ou a crise de trabalho em dobro sob as duas versões cujas filmadas no mesmo local. Culminando ao curto trabalho para a segunda temporada americana que viria ser a última, ou seja, produziu apenas 25 episódios. A mesma quantidade ocorreria em Hi-5 House, pelo contrário, são provavelmente encomendados. A adaptação inglesa também sofreu crise, mas diferente das versões ditas, a série era exibida 10 episódios por ano até seu fim em 2011. A segunda formação 250px|right Em 2009, ele anunciou o início de uma "nova era" no Hi-5, e iniciou a 11ª temporada da mesma com três novos integrantes: a filipina Fely Irvine, a ruivinha Lauren Brant e o músico engraçadíssimo Tim Maddren, lançou com sucesso, a série com a música "Stop, Look and Listen" (BR: Pare, Olha e Ouça) com o tema "Explore". Embora o então novo elenco tem sido excelente, não impediu que se esperava ser comparado com o elenco original que esteve durante os primeiros 10 anos, no entanto, um episódio após episódio, poderia convencer as pessoas de que uma "nova era" pode ser muito bom para as crianças que começaram a assistir a série. Cumpriu três temporadas: 11, 12 e 13. Fely Irvine se despediu do Hi-5 em Dezembro de 2011 e no lugar, está a coreana Dayen Zheng assumiu o posto desde o início de 2012. Contudo, o programa não produz mais seu programa desde a última temporada por trocas de produção, e em 24 de dezembro de 2012, Casey Burgess e Tim Maddren anunciaram a saída do grupo após a última apresentação ao vivo em Carols by Candlelight, tentando outras oportunidades, os já ex-integrantes ficaram até 19 de janeiro de 2013, seu último show foi em Cebu, nas Filipinas. A saída dos três membros gerou repercussão de seus fãs. Aquisição pela Asiasons A verdadeira razão de não ter planejado produzir a nova temporada é que a série foi vendida para uma empresa da Malásia chamada Asiasons Capital Group em torno de 25 milhões de dólares (como teria sido dada como o fim da série Hi-5, pelo vencimento de contrato com as produções das temporadas exibidas), além da concentração de shows em alguns países asiáticos e de origem. A Asiasons engloba a total participação nos direitos de turnês e comerciais. Inicialmente, depois do primeiro filme exibido, a Asiasons cogitou outros projetos, que posteriormente viriam a ser cancelados, como a série Chats World (em português: O Mundo de Tata) e a versão animada do Hi-5. Existem pequenos rumores de que viria a se chamar Hi-5 Singapura, pelo fato da nova versão de Hi-5 Austrália ser filmada em Singapura, mas para não manter esse boato, a produtora executiva anunciou que o título da nova versão se chamará Hi-5 House. Pois a ideia do cenário de cada quadro individual serão partes de uma casa. Terceira formação 400px|center Para encontrar dois novos integrantes, a Asiasons apostou em criar um filme, que recria as provas de aspirantes que devem passar para outras etapas até formar a nova geração de Hi-5. "Some kind of Wonderful" chegou aos cinemas asiáticos, neo zelandeses e australianos com muito sucesso entre os dias 23 de março e 28 de abril de 2013 até os meses seguintes, até ser lançado o show "Wonderful". Os recém ex-integrantes Fely, Casey e Tim foram convidados como jurados para a escolha de novos membros do Hi-5, que os fãs amou todos eles. 200px|right No final do filme, mostra os novos contratados Mary Lascaris e Ainsley Melham que foram eleitos em 23 de janeiro de 2013, a primeira apresentação foi realizada no Shopping Westpoint, localizado em Melbourne, na Austrália. Em junho de 2013, começaram as gravações da nova versão da série em Singapura, e depois de uma extensa viagem pela Ásia, Hi-5 lança de cara nova pelo website com novas datas para um show na Austrália em novembro de 2013, os shows do grupo continuam em outros países em 2014. A produtora executiva da série anunciou que a 14ª temporada vai ser filmada em Singapura e batizou para Hi-5 House (ou A Casa do Hi-5). A estreia da nova versão, que tem previsão de 25 episódios, foi no dia 04 de novembro de 2013 no canal Nick Jr. e no mesmo mês no Singapura pelo Disney Junior e pelo Okto Channel no país. Exibição no Brasil Discovery Kids Para alguns países como o Brasil e o resto da América Latina, a adaptação americana teve seu interesse tomado e assim, a franquia Hi-5 começou a ser lançado em Fevereiro de 2007 pelo canal Discovery Kids com a dublagem e das canções feitas pelos estúdios da Vox Mundi (SP), ao invés da versão original (ou Hi-5 v.1999) australiana que estreou em 1999, foi exibir esta versão que estreou em 2003, o fato é que esta versão foi parte da propriedade do Discovery Communications (além de ter feito parceria com a antiga produção australiana chamada Kids Like Us). As músicas do idioma original foram todas dubladas em português e em espanhol, já que é um entretenimento infantil. De alguma forma, a franquia Hi-5 estreou com êxito e investiu diversos produtos e mídias como DVDs lançados pela Log On, shows com cover latino americano, e outras mídias. Esta versão girava em torno dos sentidos, sendo um dos episódios mais queridos da série. Uma das razões dessa música (Five Senses) ser tão decorada, foi pela chamada do Discovery Kids, que tinha ela de fundo. 200px|right Depois que pararam de produzir novos episódios desde 2006 nos EUA, além da despedida da geração americana que ocorreu em setembro de 2007, foi reprisada por diversas vezes até a estreia da nova temporada em 02 de Novembro de 2009, quando finalmente o canal comprou o Hi-5 original, mas com a temporada 2009. Com o fim das duas temporadas americanas, a 11ª temporada (a primeira do Hi-5 v.2009) teria sido contada como a terceira. Foram exibidas a cada um ou dois meses, os cinco episódios até então inéditas, fazendo com que a série Hi-5 ficasse em hiato no Brasil. Um dos hits mais lembrados desta versão foi Toc toc toc, e virou comercial em forma de karaokê no Discovery Kids. Em 07 de maio de 2012, estreava a 13ª e última temporada. Desta vez em forma de widescreen, assim como em outros programas exibidos no Discovery Kids. Além disso, foi editado devido à duração de tempo (meia-hora, contando com intervalo e curta-metragem), percebe-se também em alguns episódios das temporadas anteriores. O quadro individual de cada um começava, mas em alguns episódios, as vinhetas foram cortadas. Já algumas delas tinham sido exibidas antes do intervalo. Algumas Histórias e quadros começavam antes do intervalo comercial. Futuro de Hi-5 no Brasil 300px|center Em meados de 2012 até hoje, as chamadas e intervalos comercias da franquia Hi-5 (como a divulgação de novos episódios e outros eventos no canal) teriam sido abolidos do Discovery Kids, acreditam-se que foi devido ao fato da perca de direitos adquiridos originalmente pela Southern Star (inicialmente pelo Kids Like Us) e Nine Network, a qual a marca Hi-5 junto com todas as temporadas na televisão, tour, comercias, entre outras mídias, foram vendidas para a empresa asiática Asiasons. Acreditam-se também pelo fato de a parceria entre o Discovery Communications e a antiga produção original teria sido desfeita nos EUA desde o fim de Hi-5 (USA) em 2007. Que dificilmente sofreria possibilidades de cancelar a série no Discovery Kids. Entre 08 a 12 de Julho de 2013, sob o tema "Música". Foi a última temporada de Hi-5 v.2009 (antes da mudança dos integrantes e da venda de produção, fazendo com o que fique na incerteza no futuro de Hi-5 no Discovery Kids) contando com as músicas da fase anterior da série. Atualmente, é exibida alguns trechos da série durante os intervalos e voltava a exibir as três temporadas já exibidas de forma mista. Em 2013, coneçava a ser exibida na sessão curtas do Discovery Kids, como o "Porquinho na Lama", o songlet longo interpretado por Lauren Brant, exibida na última temporada. No novo CG da Sky HD, onde encontra o título da série, foi inserido um banner da antiga geração na 9ª temporada que mostra Kellie, Nathan, Charli, Sun e Tim I. Possivelmente, isto faria com que alguns quem? acreditam que a australiana antiga chegaria aos países latinos e lusófonos, por conta da imprevisão do filme e da nova série. Comparando ao que aconteceu com a vinda da versão americana, por fato de ter "substituído" a australiana (1999-2008) em 2007. Quanto a estreia de Hi-5 House no Brasil, apesar da cogitação declarada pela própria Lauren sobre a vinda ao país pelas redes sociais (depois de muitos pedidos pela vinda do elenco original aos países latinos e de outros que não exibiram a série), o Discovery Kids ainda não foi indicado para transmitir a essa nova versão, mas provavelmente será em 2014 (que antes, iria exibir o filme que escolherá os novos atores/cantores). Categoria:História de Sucesso Categoria:Gerações Categoria:15th Anniversary Categoria:Hi-5 series 1999-2011 Categoria:Hi-5 House series Categoria:Hi-5 USA series Categoria:Hi-5 Uk Series